1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with the field of devices for providing medical alert information to healthcare workers. The conveying of medical alert information to healthcare workers is a very rapidly growing field which can encompass many different types of devices. For example, bracelets or anklets or necklaces with important medical information imprinted thereon are commonly used today. The present invention provides a specific type of medical alert information carried upon an arm, hand and finger covering of a user to notify a healthcare worker that no healthcare activities should be performed with respect to the user's arm. This device is primarily designed to be worn within a healthcare environment such as a hospital and is particularly useful in those situations where a user is asleep or unconscious or in a coma and, as such, cannot notify the healthcare worker at the time of servicing that such activity should not be performed with respect to that specific arm. As such, the present invention falls into the general field of medical alert devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Other devices have been utilized for the purposes of providing medical alert for carrying information or other indicia upon clothing material or for protecting hands, arm and fingers of a user or for preventing unwanted contact of a material or fluid with respect to the hand, arm or fingers of a particular user such as U.S. Pat. No. 1,837,148 patented Dec. 15, 1931 to A. G. David and assigned to The Nevins-Church Press on an "Advertising Cuff"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,416,518 patented Dec. 17, 1968 to B. M. Samuels et al on a "Cast Cover"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,334 patented Feb. 1, 1972 to E. Malikowski on a "Training Garment"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,291 patented Mar. 14, 1972 to A. Pankers and assigned to William A. Braddock on a "Protective Garment For Bedridden People"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,566 patented Mar. 10, 1981 to S. Haskell on a "Jogger And Runner Shoe Identification"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,330,887 patented May 25, 1982 to Joanne White on "Terry Cloth Gloves (Terry Grippers)"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,710,981 patented Dec. 8, 1987 to David Sanchez on an "Interactive Message Garment"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,578 patented May 10, 1988 to Arnold Seid on a "Penetration-Resistant Surgical Glove"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,233 patented Feb. 12, 1991 to Andrew Hall on a "Garment With Indicia"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,337 patented Feb. 12, 1991 to Laurie Solon on an "Inexpensive Disposable Identification Bracelet"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,023,953 patented Jun. 18, 1991 to Laurence A. Bettcher and assigned to Bettcher Industries, Inc. on a "Garment And Protective Sleeve"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,084,915 patented Feb. 4, 1992 to J. Shotwelkl et al on a "Method Of Displaying Information"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,187,813 patented Feb. 23, 1993 to L. Klein and assigned to Levrette Lee Klein on a "Combination Napkin And Sleeve/Forearm Protector (Cuff-Nap); and U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,372 patented Aug. 9, 1994 to G. Wiedner et al and assigned to Rotecno AG on an "Article Of Clothing, In Particular For The Medical Or Chemical Field"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,357,633 patented Oct. 25, 1994 to G. Rael on an "Arm Protective Garment"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,461 patented Jan. 10, 1995 to R. Wilmers on an "Interactive Clothing with Indicia And Cover Panel"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,4022,536 patented Apr. 4, 1995 to J. Matthews on a "Forearm Protector For Medical, Dental And Other Health Care Workers"; and U.S. Design Pat. No. Des.357,567 patented Apr. 25, 1995 to L. Fingleson et al on a "Garment Having Printed Instructions For Self-Examination Of The Breasts"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,444,871 patented Aug. 29, 1995 to F. Lopez and assigned to Johnson & Johnson Medical, Inc. on a "Medical Gown With Seamless Sleeve Protector"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,241 patented Apr. 30, 1996 to G. Ziegler and assigned to Azon Corporation on "Chain Mail Garments Impregnated With An Elastomeric Material"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,519,952 patented May 28, 1996 to C. Kolton et al and assigned to B&G Plastics, Inc. on a "Belt And Indicator Assembly"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,121 patented Aug. 6, 1996 to P. Lahaussois et al and assigned to Dale Strohl on a "Dispensable, Disposable Reversible Forearm Protector"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,546,955 patented Aug. 20, 1996 to P. Wilk on a "Medical Stocking For Temperature Detection"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,895 patented Feb. 11, 1997 to F. Cunningham on a "Flexible Puncture Proof Material"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,062 patented May 13, 1997 to L. Tseng on an "Arm And Hand UV Protection Sleeve For Driving"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,546 patented Jun. 17, 1997 to D. Vita on an "Arm Warmer Garment"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,682,616 patented Nov. 4, 1997 to M. Pisano on a "Hosiery Having A Protective Sleeve For Preventing Debris-Intrusion"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,734,992 patented Apr. 7, 1998 to M. Ross for a "Protective Hand And Arm Covering Article"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,802,876 patented Sep. 8, 1998 to A. Miller et al on a "Bracelet"; and U.S. Design Pat. No. Des.398,862 patented Sep. 29, 1998 to D. Craven on a "Medical-Alert Wristwatch"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,909,801 patented Jun. 8, 1999 to H. Coffman on an "Arm Warming Sleeve"; and U.S. Design Pat. No. Des.415,058 patented Oct. 12, 1999 to R. Haase on a "Medical Condition Bracelet"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,974,586 patented Nov. 2, 1999 to D. Reinoso on a "Sunlight Blocking Sleeves".